A Lesson To Teach
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: Ura is insanely in love with Rouki. Rouki is too stubborn to realize it. The Highness Duke Org must disciplined that foolish wolf. He must teach him a lesson. Rated M for a reason. A Gaoranger oneshot.


**"A Lesson to Teach"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Sentai. If I did, Highness Duke Org Ura and Duke Org Rouki would be together! "Meow!" X3**_

_**Summary: Ura is insanely in love with Rouki. Rouki is too stubborn to realize that. A Highness Duke Org must disciplined a foolish wolf. He must teach him a lesson... Rated for character deaths, cursing, abuse, rape, and boys' love. A Gaoranger oneshot.**_

_**Warning: Contains furry yiff yaoi.**_

Deep within the Matrix, the Highness Duke Org Ura was sitting on his chair as he gently pulled a petal from a pretty flower, each one for his thoughts. Thoughts of love. _He loves me... _He thought as he pulled a petal from the flower he is holding. _He loves me not... He loves... He loves me not... _He close his eyes as he made a sad sigh. Such cruel hopelessness to think that a savage beast would fall in love with a beautiful-loving creature. What he has been thinking about is the Duke Org that he has release, Rouki. That terrible yet handsome Rouki. The reason he has been so miserable these past few days was because of him. He didn't really come to this world because of the Gao Jewels. It was to release the wolf Org of his prison so he wouldn't be hurt anymore. He knows the pain that Duke Org has suffered. He can sense it. It hurt him to see that innocent wolf in such pain. No creature like Rouki deserves to be trapped forever in a stone casket. True, Ura has indeed became insanely in love with such a cruel creature like Rouki. Ever since he has release the Duke Org, Ura has been developing uncontrolable feelings for him in secret. He didn't want anyone to find out. No one must find out about this terrible secret. Not even the Duke Orgs that work for him. Ura loves Rouki, and only him. He loves another male Org, and he can't help it! He has a deep longing to be with him. He wants to be with him. _Forever..._

"Rouki", Ura said as he dropped the flower and stood up. "I love you so much. If only you knew." He walked around the Matrix as he gently feel all of the beautiful flowers that surrounded the place. "Such beautiful flowers." He said as he picked a flower and smelled its lovely fragrance, but than put it aside as if it was nothing to him as he went into a gloomy state. "But not as beautiful as Rouki. My dear, sweet Rouki." Nothing. No such beauty in this world can cheer up this sad, lovesick Highness Duke Org.

What a beautiful creature that Rouki is. His lovely, muscular god-like body. His bright yellow eyes that shine brighter than the moon. His face... If only he can see his beautiful face. Just this once, Ura would love to see Rouki's face behind that armored mask. He wished to see him entirely naked before his eyes. The Highness Duke Org shudder in his lustful desires as he moaned softly. He knows this is wrong. A love like this is extremely forbidden. He shouldn't be thinking about such disgraceful thoughts. It is a shame for a male to love another male. But is love really something to be ashame of? Is it wrong for Zeus to fall in love with Ganymede? Is it really his fault that he couldn't resist a man more beautiful than any mere mortal on earth?

Nonetheless, Ura loves Rouki. And no one else! Yet that damn Duke Org didn't recognize it. The Highness Duke Org tried to show some signs of affection towards him, but Rouki was too contempt on getting revenge against the Gaorangers. Trying to rid himself of his thousand-year-grudge, the Duke Org will never know of Ura's insane love for him. He will soon enough. Ura has a plan. The Highness Duke Org must teach that cruel, misbehaving wolf Org a lesson. A lesson that Rouki will never forget. Ura will send him a message to come meet him in the Matrix tomorrow. Plenty of time to make some preparations before then. Ura will show Rouki how much he loves him. He will give him his love. He will make him _**his**_.

**XXXX**

It finally came the time when Ura will be alone with Rouki and reveal his feelings for him. The message has been sent by his two Duke Orgs, Tsuetsue and Yabaiba. Now those two are out fighting the Gaorangers with some strange Org. Everything is set. Preparations have been made. Everything is going according to plan. The time has come to show the Highness Duke Org's love for the Duke Org.

Rouki showed up at the Matrix as he walked into the cavern. He saw Ura over there by some Org statues, his back facing him. The sight of the Highness Duke Org is making him feel... Annoyed. He doesn't hate him or anything. He has appreciate him for releasing him from his imprisonment, but he refused to work for him. He is not one of the Highness Duke Org's subordinates. He is no one's subordinate. Revenge on the Gaorangers is his only purpose.

"You're finally here, I see." Ura said in a rather oddly calm voice. "I am overjoyed by your arrival."

"What is your business of summoning me here?" Rouki asked, unaware of what's at work here for the Highness Duke Org's darkest desires. "If this is about the Gao Jewels, than I'm afraid I must take my leave."

"Oh, no. This has nothing to do with the jewels. I just wanted to see you, Rouki. Those jewels mean nothing to me. I'm so happy that you're here. It means the world to me."

Rouki began to noticed Ura's strange behavior. The Highness Duke Org was acting weirder than usual. He was mostly happy and obessed with collecting beautiful things. Rouki can tell that by Ura's wanting of the Gao Jewels and all the beautiful flowers that surrounded the Matrix. But now, the Highness Duke Org sounds depress and doesn't care about beautiful things anymore. It is as if his eyes lust for something else.

"If it's not about the Gao Jewels", Rouki asked, "Then what is the real reason for me coming here."

Ura didn't say a word for while. There was a long silence. Then the silence is broken by Ura's blood-curling laugh that echoed throughout the cavern. His laughter sounded like the laughter of a madman.

_What the hell is this guy's problem? _The Duke Org thought. _Has he gone insane?_

As much as he hate to admit it, the Highness Duke Org was starting to frighten Rouki. The situation was giving him an uneasy feeling. Ura's insane-filled laughter sent chills down the Duke Org's spine.

"Rouki", Ura said as he stopped laughing. "Has someone ever loved you before? Has anyone made love to you? Have you ever fallen in love once? Have you ever had a _**mate**_?"

"Nani?" Rouki said as his eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what the Highness Duke Org just asked him. "No... never have... I've never been with anyone... I never have a 'mate' before in my life..."

"Well, let's change that." Ura said as he turned around to face his soon-to-be-lover.

He is holding a spiked collar with a silver chain leash attached to it. Rouki took a few steps back as he slowly got out his Cresent Moon Blade, preparing to defend himself from the Highness Duke Org if possible. He don't know what's going on here or what's going to happen, but he doesn't want to stay here and find out.

"W-What is that for?" The Duke Org asked in a voice now filled with fear.

"You'll see soon enough." Ura said as he chuckled, walking towards him. "Be a good wolf and let your master put it on."

Rouki quickly charged forward to attack the crazy Highness Duke Org. But Ura advanced on him as he knocked the blade out of his hand. The blade flew through the air as it went on the other side of the cavern. The Duke Org was aiming to take a run for it. Ura wasn't going to let that happen. He slapped him across the face with the back of his hand. It send Rouki falling forward against the wall in pain. Ura flipped him over as he pinned him to the wall.

"Bastard!" Rouki cursed under his breath as he tried to free himself from the Highness Duke Org's grip. "Let go of me!"

"Now, now, Rouki." Ura said as he squeezed his grip on Rouki's arms hard, causing the Duke Org to winced in pain. "I realize now that I have been too kind to you. I must show my little pet wolf the error of his ways."

"Stop it... prick... you're... hurting me..."

"Hurting you? No, I don't want to hurt my dear, lovely Rouki. I have no intentions of hurting you. But if you don't do as I say..."

The Highness Duke Org got out his closed bladed fan and put one of its sharp pointed ends against the wolf Org's neck.

"I might have to cut that beautiful elegant neck of yours." He said in a dark voice, his laughter filled with pure insanity. "We don't want that to happen now, do we?"

Rouki glared at him in anger as he growled at him. But he gave in to his demands.

"Aw, that's a good little Rouki." Ura purred as he put the spiked collar on the Duke Org's neck and stroked his face. "Let's see what's behind this mask."

The Highness Duke Org took the armored mask off of Rouki and toss it aside. The Duke Org looked like a male wolf furry with gray fur, a silver horn on his forehead, bright yellow eyes, a silver earring on his right ear, and a scar on his face. Ura sighed in delight as he stroked Rouki's face, observing it's natural beauty. The Duke Org's face was more beautiful than the Highness Duke Org have ever imagine.

"You have such a beautiful face, Rouki." Ura said as he affectionately rubbed his face against the Duke Org's, smelling his remarkable scent. "I don't know why you want to hide it behind that ugly mask of yours."

Rouki wasn't going to take this. There has to be a way to escape. He saw his blade across from where he is. If he can pushed the Highness Duke Org aside and get to his blade on time, he can fight him off and escape from his clutches. Ura sighed deeply as he stroke Rouki's face, feel down his neck, and onto his muscular chest. "Let's see what you're hiding under all that armor." He said as he was about to take the Duke Org's armored leather gloves and armored leather torso off. Rouki use all his might and pushed the Highness Duke Org off of him, sending him straight down on the floor of the cavern. He quickly rushed to the other side of the cavern to get his blade. But Ura grabbed hold of the silver chain leash and yanked it with a powerful force. It took the breath out of the Duke Org as it caused him to fell on his backside. Ura crawled towards him as he pinned him to the floor and got out his closed bladed fan again.

"You've been a naughty boy, Rouki." He said as he used one of the sharp points of his fan to cut the side of the Duke Org's face, causing him to cringed in pain. "Everytime you misbehave, I have to cut you. I don't like to do this, but you leave me no choice."

"Fuck you!" Rouki cursed as he growled at him in anger.

Blood began to ooze out of the wound that the Highness Duke Org have made on the Duke Org. But it's not of Org blood. It's more like human blood. Ura knows why. There is something he knows that the Gaorangers don't. Rouki is actually Shirogane. He is one of the Gao Warriors who use the power of the Dark Wolf Mask to defeat Hyakkimaru, but then turned into Rouki and was sealed away in a tomb. It is extremely forbidden for an Org to fall in love with a human. But how can Ura resist Shirogane? He loves everything about that Gao Warrior. He loves him for how well he plays the flute beautifully. He loves him for how he risk his own self to protect others. He once saw him bathed nakedly in the lake with his magic mirror. The Highness Duke Org started to feel lusty at the memory of it. It is strange for someone to love two people at the same time. But Ura doesn't care. He loves both Rouki and Shirogane. And nothing can change that.

"Your blood looks so beautiful, Rouki." Ura said as he took some blood from the wound and taste it. "It's as sweet as honey, too."

"Why...?" Rouki asked. "Why are you doing this? What the hell did I do to you? What is wrong with you? Are you that obessed with those Gao Jewels? You can have them for all I care. Just let me go, damn it!"

Poor Rouki. He doesn't know why Ura is acting this way. He doesn't know about the Highness Duke Org's feelings for him. It's about time he knew. No point in hiding the truth any longer.

Ura stroked Rouki's face as he stared into his bright yellow eyes. Rouki stared into Ura's red dot eyes, unsure of what to say about the Highness Duke Org's strange show of affection towards him.

"You want to know why, Rouki?" Ura asked as he moved his face closer to the Duke Org's. "I'll show you why, my handsome little wolf."

He pulled Rouki into a deep and passionate kiss. Rouki's eyes widened in shock as memories of two men kissing each other flashed through his mind. He pushed the Highness Duke Org off his mouth as he tried to catch his breath.

"...Ura..." He panted. "...why... did you... do that... for...?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Ura said as he chuckled, kissing the Duke Org on the forehead. "It's OK. You don't know any better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you know why I came to this world? Do you ever wonder why someone like me wants to release someone like you? Do you want to know why I would release you instead of depending on my Duke Orgs to defeat the Gaorangers? It's because of you, my beautiful wolf. I love you, Rouki."

"Nani? W-What did you say?"

"I said I love you, my darling little wolf."

Ura yanked the silver chain leash again, pulling Rouki into another passionate kiss. He then quickly took off the Duke Org's armored leather gloves and armored leather torso as he toss them aside, along with the armored mask on the floor. He breathed an aw of delight as he stroked the Duke Org's muscular chest and waist with his blood red claws.

"Beautiful." The Highness Duke Org purred with insanity, his eyes filled with lust. "Your body is more beautiful than anything in this world, Rouki. I don't know why you bother wearing armor to cover it."

_He's out of his fucking mind! _Rouki thought. _I have to get out of this place. I'm not going to let him have his way. _

The Duke Org tried to attack the Highness Duke Org in order to escape. But Ura was too smart for Rouki's stragedy. He pushed him to the ground as he got out his fan for the third time and cut him a little on the waist, making Rouki cringed in pain as he tried hard not to scream. The Highness Duke Org laid his head on the Duke Org's chest as he made a sad sigh, tears dripping from his eyes. He hates himself for what he does to the one he loves. He doesn't want to hurt his beloved wolf. But he has to teach him a lesson. That he is his and no one can replace him in his heart. He loves him and only him. Forever and ever.

"Naughty, naughty wolf." Ura said in a calm, sootheing voice as he feel around the bleeding wound of the Duke Org's waist, smearing blood on gray fur. "If you keep this up, I might have to cut you into little pieces."

"Ura, listen to me." Rouki pleaded. "You don't have to do this. If you love me, you'll stop this madness and let me go."

"But I do love you, Rouki." Ura said as he sat up and stroked the Duke Org's face, kissing him gently. "I love you too much to let you go. You're the real reason why I came to this horrible, cruel world. Your beauty is what my eyes seek. I am your Zeus, and you are my Ganymede. I love you more than all the beautiful things in the world. I want to make you mine. I want you to be my mate. My one and only mate."

He began to analyze the Duke Org's body in lustful hunger.

"In fact..." He said as he softly chuckled, his gaze moving down to the place between the Duke Org's legs. "I want you to be completely mine."

"N-Nani?" Rouki stummered as his eyes widened in shock at the place where he didn't expect to see the Highness Duke Org touch him at besides his face, chest, and waist.

Ura gripped the Duke Org's crotch so cautiously, so tenderly. So lovingly. Teasing it with his claws. It made Rouki shudder as he felt his member erect to the touch. The Highness Duke Org laughed at this as he gently rubbed between the Duke Org's legs with his knee, causing him to gasped as he moaned softly.

"...Ura... stop..." Rouki begged, unable to move away from the Highness Duke Org's sinful touch.

"Calm down, my sweet Rouki." Ura purred as he took off the rest of the Duke Org's armor and toss them in with the rest of the armor. "You know I love you, right? Do you love me back, wolfie?"

"I... I..." Rouki didn't know what else to say. He wasn't so sure if he loves the Highness Duke Org back or not. True, Ura did go through all this trouble to release him, and bring him here to confess his love to him alone. He was the only one to help him. He was the only one that cared. Not to mention that the Highness Duke Org has showed some signs of affection towards the Duke Org lately. It's strange at first but ever since he was released from the tomb, Ura was the first thing that Rouki saw in a thousand years. And yet, he does find Ura to be the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his entire life. His red dot eyes. His pale green skin that shines in the moonlight. His body laced with gold. Wait! Why would Rouki think that the one who has release him beautiful if he doesn't love him? Maybe he does love the Highness Duke Org back. But still...

"D-Don't touch me there!" Rouki shouted in a panic. "Get away from me! We shouldn't do this! S-Stop, please! Ura-sama!"

Ura, of course, disobeyed as he chuckled. He grabbed hold of the Duke Org's harden member as he began stroking it smoothly, careful not to hurt it with his claws. Rouki blushed a bright red color on his gray fur as memories of two men making love flashed through his mind.

_What is up with these images I'm seeing? _He thought as he bit his lip, trying hard not to moan. _What does this mean? Why am I thinking such strange thoughts?_

Could Rouki have been with someone else before?

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Ura asked as he kept on jacking the Duke Org off.

"Y-Yes..." Rouki panted as he finally began to moaned softly, giving in to this sinful pleasure. "...this is wrong... b-but... it feels great... you're good at this..."

The Highness Duke Org laughed as he said, "I'm glad you're enjoying this, my cute pet wolf. How about we speed it up a little?"

He quicken his strokes at a greater pace, causing the Duke Org to moaned louder and louder than before.

"...Ura..." Rouki gasped through moans and groans of ecstasy. "...stop... please... stop... I'm gonna... cum... "

"Then cum, my love." Ura purred as he gave his soon-to-be-lover a tender kiss.

This brought the Duke Org over the edge. Rouki thurst forward as he moaned loudly, cumming into the Highness Duke Org's hand. He flip back down as he breathe heavily, completely high from the orgasm. Why did he do that? Why did he let the Highness Duke Org touch him there? Why didn't he stop him? He is disgusted with himself for letting this happen, and yet he feels that he actually do love the Highness Duke Org. Maybe... Just maybe... Rouki has feelings for Ura all along. He just didn't realize it until now.

"Aw, done already?" Ura asked as he licked some cum off his hand, savoring the taste. "Well, I guess it's time."

"What are you... Ah!" That's all Rouki could say before the Highness Duke Org insert a finger into him.

Ura chuckled as he moved his finger in and out of the Duke Org's entrance, causing him to moaned and groaned in pure ecstastic bliss. The Highness Duke Org then insert another finger in him, now moving in a scissor motion. Rouki arched his back a bit as he softly moaned by every thurst.

_Damn, this feels good! _He thought. _I hope it last longer._

But Ura pulled his two fingers out of Rouki's entrance. This made the Duke Org growled at him in anger.

"Don't worry, my sweet." Ura said as he hugged him and kissed his cheek gently. "Your master isn't done yet."

Rouki noticed that the Highness Duke Org's length is unsheathed and swollen. He started to protest, but was cut off by a deep, passionate kiss. Ura flipped the Duke Org over as he placed him on all fours. Then he went behind him as he positioned himself before he entered him in one thurst. Rouki winced in pain at first, but then started moaning loudly when Ura began to pump in and out of him. The Highness Duke Org was in heaven! He's finally making Rouki his to have forever as his mate. Sure he has done this many times before with one of the Orgettes. (Since all Orgettes are males.) But this is different. This is more special than the rest. He gets to do this with the one he loves.

"...Rouki... Rouki..." He panted through moans and groans as he lay forward on the Duke Org's back, feeling around chest and waist with claws from both hands. "...Rouki... Rouki... my beautiful Rouki... I love you ever since that night... and I still love you then... please don't leave me... you're the only reason I live..."

Rouki finally came to realization. He truely loves the Highness Duke Org. He hasn't realize it until now. He turned his head around and smiled as he said, "...I... love... you,too... Ura-sama..." Ura raised his head a bit to face the Duke Org's with tears in his eyes as he said, "N-Nani? What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Rouki then kissed the Highness Duke Org. The kiss was filled with passion and lust. Ura kissed back as he quicken his thurst, stroking the Duke Org's harden member. He is more happy than he has ever been. Rouki, the one he loves, loves him back. The Duke Org has learned his lesson. A lesson about love.

Both Ura's and Rouki's ecstastic moans and groans echoed throughout the Matrix until they finally came to their climax. They lay together in each others arms as they rest for a bit. A hour has past til they finally awoke from their sleep. After Ura took the spiked collar off of him, Rouki went to put back his armor on. But before he put on his armored mask, he wrapped his arms around the Highness Duke Org's waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Ura kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the Duke Org's neck.

"Shall we do this again some other time, my little pet wolf." He purred as he kissed the Duke Org's neck tenderly.

"As you wished, Ura-sama." Rouki said as he kissed the Highness Duke Org's forehead. "Only next time, let's do it without the collar."

"Of course, my darling Rouki I believe you've already learned your lesson."

"I love you, Ura-sama."

"And I love you."

Ever since then, Rouki became Ura's most loyal Duke Org, and secret lover. One by one, he killed the Gaorangers as he gave their Gao Jewels to his most precious Highness Duke Org.

The End.

_Oh, I hate myself for writing a rape fic! :( But I think I did a pretty good job on it. As for the memories that Rouki has during this fic. Shirogane might have a romantic relationship with the leader of the Gao Warriors. I don't know. Anyway, go ahead and give me your most honest review. I know it's not much, but I did work hard on it. "Meow!" ;3_


End file.
